From DE 101 09 662 B4 a method is known for operating a motor vehicle having a dual-clutch transmission, which serves to enable a quick succession of repeated travel direction changes, for example during a rocking free process. A dual-clutch transmission has two partial transmissions, each partial transmission having a separate transmission input shaft whereas both partial transmissions co-operate with a common transmission output shaft. A first powershiftable friction clutch is associated with a first partial transmission and a second powershiftable friction clutch is associated with a second partial transmission, in such manner that in its closed condition each powershiftable clutch couples the respective transmission input shaft of the partial transmission with which it is associated to a drive input shaft. To enable repeated direction changes between forward and reverse driving, in DE 101 09 662 B4 it is proposed to keep a forward gear permanently engaged in a first partial transmission and a reverse gear permanently engaged in a second partial transmission, and to produce the driving direction changes, to open and close the two powershiftable clutches in alternation. Such a direction changing mode is either initiated automatically or by the driver's action, while the direction changing mode is terminated depending on a brake pedal actuation and/or an accelerator pedal actuation and/or in a time-controlled manner and/or in a driving distance controlled manner.
From EP 1 266 788 B1 a further method for operating a motor vehicle is known. According to this prior art the alternate opening and closing of the powershiftable clutches during a rocking free process takes place when the driver actuates a suitable operating device, for example a key, an on-off switch or some other device. This enables the driver to actuate the powershiftable clutches selectively for the different travel directions during rocking free. However, this entails intervention by the driver, so that the rocking free process is dependent on the skill of the driver.